Family Ties
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Ginny is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and she is still having trouble fitting in. Along comes Liliana Campbell and Ginny’s world is changed forever. Who is this girl and why is she so interested in Ginny’s family?


Title: Family Ties

Author: Jess

Disclaimer: I own Liliana, Phoebe and Charlotte Campbell. I don't own any of the other characters except a few random students who will pop up here and there. I don't own any of the songs either. They belong to Simple Plan.

Summary: Ginny is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and she is still having trouble fitting in. Along comes Liliana Campbell and Ginny's world is changed forever. Who is this girl and why is she so interested in Ginny's family?

"Ok well goodbye kids. Be good." Mr Weasley waved as Ron, Harry and Hermione stepped onto the train.

"Oh Ginny…" Mrs Weasley hugged her daughter tightly and a tear escaped her eye.

"Muuummm!" Ginny complained. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh…I'm just going to miss you so much." She said, stepping away and wiping some hair out of Ginny's face.

"I'm going to be fine Mum." Ginny protested.

"I know…but just in case, Ron just keep an eye on her for me."

"Mum I'm not a kid. I can look after myself." Ginny complained. "I don't need Ron to baby-sit me."

"You may think that, but you're still my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Mum I'm 15 years old. I can take care of myself."

"Ok then dear. Quickly now or you'll miss the train." Molly rushed them all onto the train, then stood and waved as the train slowly left the station.

There were people rushing everywhere all over the train trying to find a spare compartment. Ginny hauled her bag along the passageway trying to find someone to sit with. She walked past groups of giggling girls, some rather nervous looking first years and several more groups of people until she finally found Ron and the others.

"Hey." Ginny smiled. But her smile turned to a frown when she saw there was no free space for her to sit in their compartment.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Sorry Gin, there's no room. Why don't you try and find Luna. She's always by herself." Ron said, closing the compartment door in her face. She sighed and made her way further along the carriage.

"What are you looking at Weasel?" Malfoy sneered. "This carriage is for seniors only. No kids allowed."

"I'm not a kid!" Ginny snapped.

"Are you sure about that…because you sure do look like one." Malfoy and the rest of the students in the compartment cracked up laughing.

"I am not a kid." Ginny said and she walked off. She eventually spotted Luna, walking into a compartment near the end of the carriage.

"Luna!' Ginny smiled.

"Oh hey." Luna smiled and waved.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No…but there's not exactly room in here. But we can go and find another compartment together?'

"No that's ok." Ginny sighed once again. "You stay with those guys. I'll find somewhere else."

"Ginny…" Luna started but Ginny had already walked off. Ginny dragged her bag along the passage until she eventually found an empty compartment. She threw her bag in the overhead rack and sunk down into the chair with a long and heavy sigh. She looked out the window to see that the rain was just starting to come down.

"This is not my day." She curled her legs up and placed her chin on her knees and sat looking out the window, watching the rain fall down.

"Oh look. This one is free." Ginny looked up as the compartment door flung open to reveal a small girl, who looked about five or six standing in the doorway. "Oh…there's a girl!" She turned her back to Ginny.

"Well go on, if there's room let's go in." Ginny watched as the girl walked in and sat down opposite her. A few seconds later an older woman walked in and placed her bag down, then sat next to the girl.

"Hello dear. Are these seats taken?"

"No that's fine." Gunny shook her head.

"What's your name dear?" The woman asked.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Phoebe Campbell and this is one of my daughters Charlotte. Say hello to Ginny, Charlotte."

"Hello." The small girl smiled and waved to Ginny. "My name's Lottie, not _Charlotte_" She added.

"Hey." Ginny waved back. "So you're the new DADA teacher then?"

"Yeah…I guess that's me." Phoebe smiled. "Will you be taking my class this year?"

"Yeah I will."

"Are you by any chance related to Arthur Weasley?"

"He's my dad. Why?"

"That would make your mum Molly right?"

"How did you know?"

"Arthur and I had a bit of history when we were in school together."

"Really? How come I've never met you before?"

"I moved to Australia before you were born. Arthur and I lost contact after him and Molly were married. She never liked me that much, Molly. Last time I heard they had a son called Bill I think."

"Yeah, he's one of my brothers." Ginny replied.

"How many brothers do you have?" Lottie asked.

"Five."

"Wow that's a lot. I've got no brothers. I do have one sister though."

"Speaking of which, where is Lily, I thought she was right behind us."

"Can I go find her?" Charlotte asked.

"No that's okay. We'll wait. She'll find us soon." Phoebe replied, then she turned back to face Ginny.

She was about to say something when the door opened once again, this time revealing a petite teenage girl holding a small basket that was slowly falling to pieces. She smiled and walked in.

"Hey Mum. There you are."

"Ah Lily. What happened? I thought you were right behind us." Phoebe asked.

"Well I was. But I got trapped by a bunch of kids who were looking for a frog." The girl replied, struggling to hold the cage and close the compartment door at the same time.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Neville's frog had escaped again.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"Oh…ah Neville's frog. He's always getting loose." Ginny explained.

"Mum…who's' that?" the girl asked.

"This is Ginny Weasley." Phoebe told her. "You remember how I told you about Arthur, she's his daughter."

"Oh. Hey. I'm Lily." She made her way across and sat next to Ginny, placing a small animal cage on the seat next to her.

"Lily!" Charlotte practically jumped into her sister lap.

"Hey Lottie." Lily hugged her. Ginny couldn't help but stare at the two girls. Although they were sisters they looked completely different. Lily was tall and thin and had straight black hair and gorgeous brow eyes. Charlotte on the other hand was small and had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, almost exactly like her mother.

"What's in the cage?" Ginny asked once Charlotte had returned to the seat next to her mother.

"Oh." Lily opened the cage door. "This…" She started pulling out a small ginger cat. "…Is Sammy. He's my kitty." Lily said proudly as she placed the kitten on her lap.

"He's so cute." Ginny smiled as the cat looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Want to hold him?" Lily asked.

"Can I?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." Lily laughed. "Here." She passed the kitten to Ginny.

"That tickles." Ginny laughed as Sammy licked her ear.

"He likes you." Lily smiled. "So…you're on your way to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm starting this year."

"So you're a first year student then? You look a lot older than 11." Ginny commented.

"Oh." Lily laughed. "I'm not starting as a first year. I've just transferred from Australia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mum, she just got a job as a professor at Hogwarts." Lily replied, taking back the kitten and placing him back in the cage.

"Yeah. We've met." Ginny smiled.

"Cool. I guess you've met my little sister too." Lily said.

"Yeah. She's so cute."

"She is…but she can be a real terror sometimes, cant you Lottie?"

"Hey! I'm not a terror." Charlotte poked her tongue out at Lily so Lily poked her tongue back out at Charlotte.

Lily poke her tongue out too, then she turned back to Ginny.

"Wow, you have really beautiful eyes." Lily commented.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed slightly. "You have great hair."

"Hey do you want to play a game of cards?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Ah…sure why not?" Ginny replied and Lily pulled out a deck of cards.

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"Lily, remember what I told you? Things in the magic world are different." Phoebe said.

"Surely they have poker? You've never heard of poker have you?" Lily looked at Ginny and Ginny shook her head.

"No matter. I'll teach you how to play." Lily smirked.

"Can I play too?" Charlotte asked.

"No Charlotte. Poker is a game for grown ups. Not for little kids." Lily replied, and then she turned back to Ginny and started to explain the game to her.

Lily and Ginny spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts playing poker and getting to know each other better.

Well there ya go. few changes made, hope you liked it. reviews please!


End file.
